The worst spell
by LorettaCrystalSternBelpois
Summary: After a really bad trauma,Stella had an acident and try to kill Bloom,soo But she is clear her feelings,and beging with Bloom.
1. The trying's

_**Authors note:YAY!I finally ended the What the hell is in the air?Soo now i started to planing a new series,a Winx Club series.**_

_**Called:The worst spell**_

_**The worst spell,a Winx Club fanfiction(this is a Stella's POV,written and sorry guys a Bloomellla fic :( )**_

_**Well now get ready enjoy the reading guys ;)**_

**The worst spell:Chapter 1:The trying's**

**I was nodded and walking in the i was seeing a dark shawdow of me.**

**I just looking at myself,and the shawdow moves into me!**

**-"No lets doing something fun tonight"!**

**I am just runned to my friend room.**

**-"What the hell you want to do now,its still 03:40".-asked Bloom and i was let her hand out and i holded.**

**-"I'm going to kill you...NOW"!-said me and ignore herself.**

**-"Still none,just because of...MAGICWINX"!-yelling Bloom**

**-"So you are going to be powered,i dosen't need to do this,i have my own power to do this"!-said me**

**At the fight:**  
**-"Energy dragon"!-said Bloom**

**-"Field of the angry"!-said me**

**-"Please Stella,trying to save you"!-trying to protect me Bloom**

**-"I going to talk you death body when i'm finnishing it"!-answered me**

**-"I never want to do this with you but:Dragon energy"!-said Bloom and let her power out,and her power is in my heart.**

**I was just let to the ground,and stopped to brething.**

**-"You let me to doing that,soo".said Bloom**

**-"I'm going to die".**

**-"Not even trying to said that".**

**-"Because of what"?**

**And the darkness is out of myself,and Bloom holded my hand.**

**-"Stella not even try to kill me".**

**-"What?I never wanted to kill you"!**

**-"Really?You wanted to do this a secound ago".**

**-"I'm sorry,never wanted to".**

**After some minutes:I just smiled to my BFF.**

**She is still hold my hand,and i was just sighed,and she moves her face to me and...**

**To be continued...**


	2. The new fairy

_**Two chapter?I am soo great,the third chapter isnt' going to came tomorrow i have to do a thing with Nora ,soo enjoy **_

_**The worst spell:Chapter 2:The new fairy**_

_**Next day**_

_**-„Who is she is think she is new".**_

_**-„Sure she is new".**_

_**-„Hey!You what's you're name"?**_

_**-„Shut up!You are an animal"!**_

_**-„I'm the new girl,my name is Athéna".**_

_**-„Great you name"!**_

_**-„Thank you,and you're's"?**_

_**-„My name is Stella,and this is Bloom":**_

_**-„Pleased to meet you guys".**_

_**At down**_

_**-„Finally no any screams".-said Athéna and walked away**_

_**-„Hey,you are just be Athéna,you look like a lot of a girl,about a book or a fanfiction whatever i was reading,wait!You cannot be thath girl"?-asked me**_

_**-„What the fuck you talk about"?-asked Bloom**_

_**-„What we always reading,a fanfic:Loretta and Odd you know"!-said me**_

_**-„Oh yeah,tahts right".said Athéna**_

_**-„She is might be you sister"!-said me**_

_**-„I never had a sister".-whispered Athéna**_

_**-„What is you're power"?asked Bloom**_

_**-„I not have any power".-whispered Athéna**_

_**-„Why are you can be there"?-asked me**_

_**-„My sister signed up here,and i had to be there":-said sadly Athéna**_

_**-„You power is the ice as it seems".-said Bloom**_

_**-„Who you know about my sister"?-asked Athéna**_

_**-„We sure know the truth".-said me**_

_**-„WHy don'T you girls int he class"?-asked Flora nad runned to us**_

_**-„Hey,long time no see as it seems":-smiled Athéna**_

_**-„Athéna?How is you sister,Lori"?-asked Flora**_

_**-„Good she are,i got a power,so now we can fly".-smiled Athéna**_

_**-„Now better go to class".-said Flora**_

_**Authors note:Soo now this is gone,i not going to tell you what after the chapter 1 :D**_

_**I enjoyed to read it soo i love it! and thx the rwiwes i try to….i try to make my english better so **_


	3. The ex-boyfriend

**Sorry **** Last day i cannot post a chapter but here this is goes here ;)**

**The worst spell:Chapter 3:The ex boyfriend**

_**After the class:**_**-„Hey Stella".-said Athéna**

_**-**_**„Whats wrong Athéna"?-asked me**

_**-**_**„I was just bumping into someone,who said,want to meet you".-said Athéna and i was looked at just to she.**

_**-**_**„Who is that Athéna"?-asked Bloom**

_**-**_**„The ex-boyfriend of Stella".-whispered Athéna**

_**-**_**„We alive this day,soo".-said Bloom**

_**-**_**„can this be my own problem?This is my and Jeremy thing okay"!-said me and Bloom just gasphed.**

_**-**_**„Is that Jeremy?Who is almost killed you"?-asked Bloom**

_**-**_**„I think it too".-whispered me**

_**Flashback:This was just an originally day of out,Saturday what called.:D.**_

_**-„Whats wrong with you Stella"?**_

_**-„Nothiing ont he world,just thinking's".**_

_**-„About what"?**_

_**-„Our relantship,wasn'T wrok,we had to stop it if theres nothing gonna happend".-and he was pulled me away.**_

_**-„Raining sunshine"!-and i let out my power.**_

_**-„This isn't working soo".**_

_**Back to the real life:**_**-„Soo you two tried to kill eachother"?**

_**-**_**„Yes,really".**

_**-**_**„Oh Stella,you are the bad-assed".**

_**-**_**„Just meeting me in a hour and let me know you,go away Athéna".**

**Afternoon:I was walked and i thinked of him,i hate him or love?Confused fellings.**

_**I can't handel this confusion".**_

**And i looked out of the window,tehre was out runnied down to him.**

**-„I missed you soo much".-said me and hugged him**

**-„Stella?Is that really you"?-asked Jeremy**

**-„I am got a lot of changed".-smiled me**

**-„Oh,you never change".-said Jeremy and i smiled,he wanted to kiss me abut i kissed him **

**Authors note:Here this is a really short chp,but intresting ;)**

**And i do:I now shipping StellaxJeremy,my sister can shipping CoralinexOdd soo why i can'T ship it :D ,my sister is got the best music videos,she awsome cuter and maker,she editing me one of Stelleremy video 3 (L) i love you sister! **


	4. I can't handle this confusion

_**I not got an mp3 :( but a new chapter yes :)**_

_**The worst spell:Chapter 4:I can't handle this confusion,another life,and Bloom nightmare**_

**Bloom's POV:I looked out of the window,they are kissing.I'm control myself,and burned one of my roomate,Flora thing.I had to if i am angry :'( .And yes,i love verry much Stella,more than a BFF,like my life.**

**-"What is burn here"?-asked Flora**

**-"Sorry,i am angry!This guy had to came back today".-said me angerly**

**-"Jeremy cames here to the Alfea"?-asked Flora and looked out of my window,they are kissing.**

**Stella's POV:-"There is something what is important to me".**

**-"Whats wrong Stella,let me know,please".**

**-"I am,i am had a little problem".**

**-"Little?What type"?**

**-"I am,pregnant".**

**Bloom's POV:Did i just heard that what the hell i heard?Is it TRUE?STELLA IS REALLY PREGNANT!?**

**-"Did you heard that what i heard Flora"?-asked me**

**-"Oh god,waht have she done"?-asked Flora**

**-"This isn't going to be us thing anymore".-break me the woice and walked away.**

**-"But you love Stella,or not anymore"?-asked Flora and i closed my eyes,take me away now!**

**-"Why did you know this?This is not public"!-said me**

**-"But i want to help you"!-said Flroa**

**-"I can't handle this confusion"!-screamed me and i started to crying.**

**-"What the hell is here,why you scream Bloom"?-asked Layla**

**-"I can't handle this confusion anymore"!-screaming me and i began to crying.**

**-"What is happend here"?-asked Layla**

**-"She is really,how i said,i can tell Layla"?-asked Flora and i nodded my head.**

**-"Layla,Bloom is love Stella,and she seeing Stella and Jeremy kissing".-said Flora**

**-"Oh godness,wait what"?-asked Layla**

**-"Jeremy returnt to the life".-broked the smile of Layla Flora**

**-"And you love Stella?True this"?-asked Layla**

**-"F*cking crazy true".-said Flora and i started to crying.**

**Stella's POV:I runned to the room and i seeing Bloom crying.**

**-"Whats wrong with you Bloom"?-asked me and the girls are walked out.**

**-"There is something to tell you".-said Bloom**

**-"I can be hurt anymore this day"?!**

**-"Why"?**

**-"Jeremy is leave me,soo please never hurt me".**

**-"Oh Stella,i love you,i would never hurt you".**

**-"What did you say"?**

**-"I say i love you".**

**-"You really love me"?**

**-"Yes,if you can meaning it".**

**-"Bloom,i sorry,i not love you".**

_**Bloom nightmare:I was just siting after Stella walked out of my room,my heart is broken,really,i cannot love anymore,and she never loved me how i does!**_

_**Flora and Layla walked back,and they are looked at me smile.**_

_**-"How's it goes"?**_

_**-"No,she not love me".**_

_**-"Oh dear,soo we leave you to unforgiven".**_

_**-"What"?**_

_**And i was layed in my bed and started to crying,and Stella stand here and looked at me,and broke my heart.**_

_**Authors note:YAY!5TH CHAPTER I AM AWSome"**_


	5. Leave me alone!

_**The worst spell**_

_**Chapter 5:Leave me alone!**_

_**Next day morning,Flora's POV:**_

**-„Good morning,why are you soo sad?"-asked me**

**-„I had a daydream,and after you guys gone,i had the worst night ever."-said Bloom**

**-„Oh dear,i want to help,but i can't."-sighed me**

**-„Now,we can't do anything."-said Bloom**

**-„Please no start to cry,it's morning only."-said me**

**-„You right,i don't have any tear to drown to Stella."-sighed Bloom and she layed down to the couch,i started to feeling bad for she.I sit next to she.**

**-„I am soo confused leaves she,and she hates me soo?"-asked Bloom**

**-„I don't know,but everything going to be better,times later."-said me**

**-„You are always right."-whispered Bloom.**

**-„What is here?"-asked Layla**

**-„Nothing,just trying to something."-lied me**

**-„Bloom face is full with the red,soo Stella hurts she,with words."-said Layla**

**-„I going to kill myself!"-said Bloom**

**-„Not even trying to do that!"-said me**

**-„But the first who going to hurt someone,is me!I going to hurt Stella!"-said Layla and i holded her arms.(**_**Authors note:Sorry,theres YURI moments,cause i listening My last breath)**_

**-„Not even wish of it!"-said me**

**-„Flora,don't hold my hand,enabled it!"-said Layla**

**-„Don't trying to hurt anyone!"-said me and i enabled Layla's hand.**

**-„You don't say me what to do!"-said Layla**

**-„No Layla!Don't do this!-said me**

_**Layla's POV:**_**I runned to Stella's room,to give she what she is can got!**

**-„What mod you hurt Bloom?"-asked me**

**-„What are you talking about?"-asked Stella**

**-„Oh you meanie girl!You got what you are can!"-said me**

**-„Layla!Don't hurt me!What are you talk about?"-asked Stella**

**-„You hurt Bloom last night!Now remember it!"-said me**

**-„Oh no!Little girl,but i say the truth!The deep truth!"-said Stella**

**-„But you not cared with Bloom!She cried about you!All the night!"-said me**

**-„Leave me alone!"-said Stella.**

**-„You angry to me?"-asked me**

**-„I said leave me or i use my power to you!"-said Stella**

**-„Okay!"-said me and i walked out.I can't beilive how she does this with i feeling something from a secound ago:  
**

_**Flashback: **_

**-„**_**Not even wish of it!"-said me**_

_**-„Flora,don't hold my hand,enabled it!"-said Layla**_

_**-„Don't trying to hurt anyone!"-said Flora and she enabled my hand.**_

_**-„You don't say me what to do!"-said e**_

_**-„No Layla!Don't do this!-said Flora**_

_**And all the time,she holded my hands.I thing/guess,she is love me too.**_

**I walked to the girls,but there are other's too:  
-„How's it going?"-asked Athéna**

**-„Athéna?What?"-asked me**

**-„The talking!"-said Athéne**

**-„Oh,now i understood,she is still hate Bloom."-sighed me**

_**Stella's POV:**_

**I DON'T UNDERSTOOD!Why she want to punch me?Cause i don't love Bloom?I love Jeremey!Enough with it!But i seeing that,in Layla's eye,she do this all for Bloom,cause she is one,who we are help she to find those saved me.**

**Soo i know now Layla how feeling,she want to gave back Bloom what she got's,**_**saveing**_**.**

**But i remember those woice: -„What mod you hurt Bloom?"-asked me**

_**-„What are you talking about?"-asked me**_

_**-„Oh you meanie girl!You got what you are can!"-said Layla**_

_**-„Layla!Don't hurt me!What are you talk about?"-asked me**_

_**-„You hurt Bloom last night!Now remember it!"-said Layla**_

_**-„Oh no!Little girl,but i say the truth!The deep truth!"-said me**_

_**-„But you not cared with Bloom!She cried about you!All the night!"-said Layla**_

_**-„Leave me alone!"-said me**_

_**-„You angry to me?"-asked Layla**_

_**-„I said leave me or i use my power to you!"-said me**_

_**Flashback's end,Back to the world:  
**_**I scared in those feeling soo i guess i don't anymore that fairy,and everytime i lose my power a stuck pregnant make me neverviuse!I walked out to everyone.**

**-„Soo why you here?"-asked Flora**

**-"Oh great!You hate me too!"-said me**

**-„Why?You hurt my friend!"-said Flora**

**-„Soo youu want to fight?"-asked me**

**-„Of course!"-said Flora**

**-„But i can't!I am,i am,i am pregnant."-whispered me**

**-„Oh my gosh!"-said everyone**

_**Authors note:Agian a big chapter,enough and deal with this!I leave this to a long time!I always write like hours!Now takes me this write one hour,so i write today 2 hours!**_


	6. The Last Revoulution,Ending

_**The worst spell**_

_**Chapter 6,Ending:The last revolution**_

_**Yes,i end this right now,and i can make my own story!Im going to be an OC,IN MY NEW STORY!But enjoy the ending :)**_

_**Stella's POV:**_

**-"You meaning what?"-asked Athéna**

**-"I am pregnant,and i know you all know this!This isn't new for me!"-yelling me**

**-"Where are you want to go?"-asked Flora**

**-"Somewhere only i know!"-said me**

**When she was arrived:**

**-"Why you here now?"-asked Loretta**

**-"I had to escaping from my school,they want me to love a girl,who i not love."-sighed me**

**-"Oh i got it,i got the same to,cause some Bloom are love in me."-said Loretta**

**-"We are now the same!"-said Stella**

**-"My boyfriend dosen't verry happy for that!"-said Loretta**

**-"For what?"-asked me**

**-"You are here!"-said Loretta and i walked like my godness is long gone.**

_**Here are,the begings:**_

**-"Hey Stella"-smiled Elsa and i make an evil smile and holded her hand and dropped out she of the room.**

**-"Ice blase!"-said Elsa and i protected myself.**

**-"The dark,don't let this control you!"-said Elsa and i nooded.**

**-"Just beging!"-said Elsa**

**-"My immortal,never control me!"-said me**

**-"My immortal?That's all!You want back to you Jeremy,but he is with my daughter,".said Elsa and i not make any sound,just crying.**

_**Oh me.**_

_**All those memories,what we had,**_

_**Means you nothing?**_

_**I donw with you now!**_

_**I beging a new human!**_  
_**Im going to be,you**_

_**Last Revouliton!**_

_**What will whisper you,**_

_**Kill you and love.**_

**And i stanted up,with the bloody fight in my eyes.**

**-"I going to kill now Jeremy!"-said me**

**-"What?I din't meaned that!"-said Elsa**

**-"But,i am want to do it,you can't stop me!"-said me and i walked out.**

**-"Hy Jeremy,ready for the death!".said me and next to me was Ulrich and he pulled a knife to my.**

**-"Oh godness,Stella!"-said Jeremy**

**-"Ulrich!What she ever do to you?"-asked Loretta**

**-"She was,killed my daughter!"-said Ulrich**

**-"But she was pregnant!You killed two pepole!"-said Jeremy**

**-"What?"-asked Ulrich**

**-"You got what you got,father!"-said Loretta and she used her power and in her eyes the dark energy,and the killing.**

**-"Stop it!Loretta!Stop!"-said Ulrich and Loretta does more.**

_**No any POV:**_

**When the Winx arrives,to find Stella,they seeing Stella's body,and the still killer Flora does something:**

**-"No!I don't enabled to kill Ulrich!"-said Flora and when Loretta was finnished her father killing,Flora jumped to Ulrich,and protected him.**

_**Last Revooulition!**_

_**What will protecting you.**_

_**I will protect and kill you!**_

**-"Flora!What you did with she?"-asked Layla**

**-"I want to kill my father,cause she is killed Stella,cause Stella killed my sister!"-said Loretta**

**-"The little Alice?No,she still alive!"-said Layla**

**-"What?"-asked Loretta and Ulrich**

**-"Alice,go to you father and sister!"-said Layla**

**-"No two winx tag death!Cause of the Stern family"-said Elsa**

**-"Oh no,Stella,why!"-crying Bloom**

_**The last tear of you love,**_

_**Will ever save me?**_

_**Can or cannot?**_

_**But i will do.**_

_**I give up everything to you.**_

_**I won't kill myself,**_

_**Just when you death,**_

_**Beging with you.**_

**The tears of Bloom,saved Stella,from the death.**

**-"The factory,going to down!"-said Ulrich**

**-"Everyone now go run for you life!"-said Stella**

**-"But what will Flora?"-asked Layla**

**-"Hold she,we do something with she!"-said Bloom **

_**Ending**_

_**Authors note:This was an Epilouge,of the beging,so:**_

_**This was a songfic too,of my song The Last Revoulution,i dedicate to this chapter.**_

_**And i write this one hour long,i now think that,this chapter sloppy braining borned but my favourite.**_

_**Who is my favourite this story?:Stella!**_

_**Favourite scene?:The last chapter,the FloraxLayla scene.**_

_**Why Flora is death?:"If you love her let her go!"**_

_**I was ElsaStern :)**_


End file.
